User talk:Bharatram1
Re: Ma Boss Shyu Yes, I understand. If he does anything that needs reporting, I'll then report it to you first. GreenMoriyama 08:36, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Another image policy infraction... Agian, Ma Boss forgot to eraase the text......shall I edit it. Plus how many more warnings shall he receive? GreenMoriyama 19:52, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Leaving It seems that things are going well right now. As for me, I've tried to get the episodes of the series but, it seems that i can't get it anymore. CapturingGodKeima where been asking me if he could do the episode pages and JapaneseOPfan where been holding an eye on him. I've seen that a lot of contributers and you and GreenMoriyama, are doing it well at this wikia and so i will leave this to both of you. I know that it for to make this wikia popular, but i have a lot of things to do. My original goal for this wikia was to create a community, and the community has grow a lot, after that you have arrived. I'll be leaving this wikia, but not completely, i will keep a eye on this wikia for vandalism. See ya. PGPⅨ (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 14:09, June 19, 2011 (UTC) :Glad that you understand that. I leave this wikia to you, i will give a word to GreenMoriyama and Sakugu, from now, good luck. PGPⅨ (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 15:06, June 19, 2011 (UTC) New Wikia feature I've looked at the latest features for wikia and it seems the editing page has been improved. It is still not active on this site, but should I activate it? It does look more advance. Let's test it... GreenMoriyama 21:20, June 21, 2011 (UTC) : I've tried it out, but it seems there may be a few problems still...I'll keep it in the old format until later or when they upgrade this feature....GreenMoriyama 21:54, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Re:Can you translate this for me Sorry for the late response, due to reasons I can't really access the internet as much for the moment. I don't know if you still need the trans. but I'll do it anyway. Spoiler 1: At home, Yuzu and Karin are getting along w/ Tsukishima. Ichigo is impatient Tsukishima: Want me to call Mizuiro and the others? Ichigo is impatient Mizuiro and the co. appear Tsukishima: Then I can call Inoue and Chad for you too. Ichigo slaps He runs out of the house and sees the Unagiya When he goes into the Unagiya, Tsukishima comes. Ichigo runs out As he runs, Ichigo encounters Ginjo Ginjo: Riruka, Jackie, Kutsuzawa, Yukio.. everyone was cut. End. Spoiler 2: Karin and Tatsuki are also cut off. Mizuiro, Asada-san, and Tatsuki all come to Ichigo's house together. ---- Well that's it. All the sentences are in fragments, but whatever. Thank god I read bleach.. or else I wouldn't of understood what Unagiya actually meant! Just wondering- why'd you ask? 19:05, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Oh well it came out 3 minutes after I posted this so blah. Haha well most of the spoiler was true. Or maybe I got some phrasings wrong. That was one creepy chapter. 19:52, June 22, 2011 (UTC) I guess if you say so. The chapter leaves us in so much suspense and confusion. (well, me.) I wonder why all the main bad guys in bleach have the same hairstyle. You know, Aizen, Tsukishima, and all. I just hope Ichigo doesn't wake up from a dream in the next chapter. I will literally kick the author in the shin if that happens! 20:26, June 22, 2011 (UTC) new wiki editor ?? Hey can you please setup the new wiki editor so that we can use it. The new one seems very user friendly 22:58, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Re: episode task force From what I know, User:The Capture God Keima and User:JapaneseOPfan are working together on it. The Capture God does the basis, while JP works on correction....talk to them and ask more...GreenMoriyama Well Capture God did create the episode pages so that we can catch up (I think ep 9~11), and apparently he's working on episode 12. My internet just revived, and I'm gathering some images to add to the episode pages and sniffing around for errors or parts that need to be extended. GM is also doing the latest episode template, so I think we're ok. I'll wait a day and if Capture God doesn't do anything, I'll start the 12th episode page. 19:33, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Well as far as I know, that's at least what the author wants. I guess if the series is popular enough, yes. I watched episode 12 just now, and at the end, instead of "to be continued", (tsuzuku) Elsie says "please be continued" (tsuzuke) so yup XD In the ending theme, I also saw Tsukiyo, Minami, Rieko +Airi, Sumire, + Dad, and Tenri + Diana animated, so if there is a 3rd season, we now know who will appear :) 20:25, June 28, 2011 (UTC) : 3rd season is not official, but if the dvd's and cds sell well enough, Wakaki said that they might as well make a 3rd.....GreenMoriyama 21:46, June 28, 2011 (UTC) re: Gallery template I'm sorry, but I'm not familiar with galary templates. I've seen plenty, but I was never the one who set them up. sorry that I don't sound useful. I can try what I could, but I only have a range of what I can do.....sorry. GreenMoriyama 21:44, June 28, 2011 (UTC) : I can start out with a little in each gallery, and then people can add in and in....but for now, I busy so can you ask someone else to put up some galleries? GreenMoriyama 00:12, June 29, 2011 (UTC) RE: Episode 12 Summary I have not done the summary, but will get to it between today and Friday (Eastern Time, just to clarify).The Capture God Keima 14:56, June 29, 2011 (UTC) I will publish the Summar Wars episode synopsis/summary tommorow Frida (Eastern Time) at some point. My bad for not being able to do so earlier to the release date of the episode.The Capture God Keima 15:52, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Next poll... The current poll is going to end soon, so we need a new idea for the next poll, right? I suggest something we haven't done before, such as favorite song or episode......GreenMoriyama 16:40, June 29, 2011 (UTC) : So a User appreciation page, a character poll, feature image and feature song...? if those are what you want, I can set something up....I think it's wihtin the span of my power...GreenMoriyama 19:04, June 29, 2011 (UTC) :: How about you....? You're also somewhat important to this wiki.... :: Also, I'll be putting all polls in the fan poll page. that way, viewers don't have to go to individual pages to vote....GreenMoriyama 22:53, June 29, 2011 (UTC) ::: Could you make the archives...? GreenMoriyama 10:54, June 30, 2011 (UTC) ::: :::: Thank you so much!! I'll get onto those polls and such....GreenMoriyama 18:10, June 30, 2011 (UTC) User Spotlight Would you mind filling this template out for the user spotlight? Compared to you, I know so little about ProGamer before I came to this wikia. Therefore, I think it's better in the right to have you wirte the summary and such....if I did it, it'll be somewhat personal opinions.....here's the template page: Template:User Spotlight GreenMoriyama 18:32, June 30, 2011 (UTC) : I've put up the spotlight. Next is.....feature image and feature song....GreenMoriyama 19:50, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Re: chat on kaminomi wiki That's a good idea. then, we don't have to talk through thetalk pages if it's a very short request... Re: How to add chats Lol it's okay. I somehow figured it out on my own after roaming around the community central, so I was fine :) Thanks for replying anyway. What were you doing?? 20:47, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Ah. Okay. 00:30, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Another has... Another person has used this wikia as TWGOK reference!!! >.< Looks like more and more people are looking to this site....!! look at bottom: http://forum.redhawkscans.com/index.php?topic=2300.msg61653;topicseen#new Even if it's not what you would expect, someone is at least looking here. Just had to report this! :-) Thank you for accepting me as an editor for this wiki. This my first time though so if I have questions, I can ask right? I will try my best to make this wiki full of info! :D